La Conversion
by M.Smiley
Summary: Des démons de plus en plus nombreux errent dans le cimetière la nuit. Willow est toujours sous le choc du départ d'Oz, Spike cherche à vivre avec sa puce, et Giles est en plein doute. Une fanfiction qui se déroule au milieu de la saison 4 : la Conversion
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un**

**Contexte : **_Cette fanfiction se déroule pendant la saison 4 de __Buffy The Vampire Slayer,__ juste après l'épisode « La fin du Monde / Doomed ». Si vous ne connaissez pas l'univers de Buffy, ou si vous en êtes aux saisons précédentes, arrêtez ici votre lecture car vous risquez d'être spoilé. Au moment qui nous intéresse, Buffy est en couple avec Riley. Willow est seule et brisée, car Oz l'a quitté quelques épisodes auparavant, toutefois elle a recontré dans l'épisode précédent Tara, une jeune sorcière avec qui le courant passe très bien . Les deux amies sont à la Fac, contrairement à Alex qui est embauché comme ouvrier sur un chantier. Il sort avec Anya, l'ex-démone. Spike, quant à lui, ne peut plus attaquer aucun humain à cause de sa puce électronique. Il s'est joint au Scooby-gang pour leur donner des informations, puis il a découvert qu'il pouvait tuer les démons sans douleur aucune. Il les combat donc en compagnie de Buffy pour assouvir son besoin de violence._

**Avertissement : **_Cette fic contient les éléments de l'univers de Buffy. La violence et les relations sulfureuses entre personnages (du même sexe ou non) sont donc évoquées (dans les chapitres suivants) . Il n'y aura vraiment rien de méchant, toutefois si vous êtes fondamentalement contre de tels écrits ou si vous êtes facilement impressionnable, vous pouvez tout à fait choisir de ne pas continuer votre lecture. _

Spike saisit par les jambes le démon Bargoth qui, après avoir été frappé violemment par la Tueuse, refluait dans sa direction. Entraînés par l'élan du monstre, tous deux roulèrent à terre. L'adversaire possédait une force colossale, mais Spike refoulait sa colère depuis trop longtemps. Au milieu de la mêlée, il agrippa les cornes du démon, et les tourna violemment vers la gauche de toutes ses forces. Un craquement sinistre retentit : les cervicales étaient brisées. Dans ses dernières convulsions, le pied de Bargoth heurta une pierre tombale qui vola en éclats. Le vampire se releva et épousseta sa cape. Il ressentait du plaisir à massacrer, il vivait pour ça, c'était ce qu'il _était. _La tuerie était le seul acte dans lequel il s'épanouissait pleinement, dans lequel il se sentait presque heureux et oubliait la condition misérable dans laquelle il était depuis quelques semaines à cause de ces enfoirés de l'Initiative.

« _Ceux-là, qu'ils aillent à Dieu ! »_, pensa-t-il.

- Eh ben, celui-là n'a pas fait long feu. Y'en a pas un autre en réserve ?

- Non, Spike, répondit Buffy, on rentre. Essaie de contenir ton agressivité jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre un autre méchant, ok ?

Elle présentait un énorme hématome à la joue droite. Quand elle le tâta, elle grimaça et s'exclama :

- Oh, quelle horreur ! J'espère que Riley ne me verra pas comme ça !

- Et moi, j'espère qu'il te verra, qu'il te jettera, et qu'on sera enfin débarrassés de ce crétin de militaire, répliqua Spike. Enfin quoi, tu sors quand même avec un des types qui m'ont dénaturé !

- Spike, tu n'as rien à faire dans ma vie privée, et si tu reparles encore comme ça de Riley je te fais un bleu aussi beau que le mien.

- Oh, bon, bon d'accord, on se calme, Tueuse !

Le vampire soupira. Il éprouvait du plaisir à faire ressentir sa frustration aux autres en se moquant d'eux et en les insultant, mais il n'était pas prêt à recevoir un coup pour cela. Se moquer, insulter, que pouvait-il faire d'autre à présent ? Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, William le Sanglant n'était plus. Buffy et lui atteignirent la crypte derrière laquelle Willow et Alex étaient restés en retrait.

- Ouh Buffy, quel bleu !

- Ne t'en fais pas, Will, je survivrai.

- Malheureusement !

- Boucle-la, Spike !

La dernière phrase venait d'Alex, évidemment. Et dire qu'il devait passer chaque nuit enchaîné dans son fauteuil, à regarder ce type dormir ! La révolte entra en lui. Il s'avança d'un air menaçant vers le jeune homme.

- Alors, boucle-la, c'est ça, c'est tout ce que moi je mérite ! Mais vous êtes bien contents d'avoir quelqu'un pour vous sauver la peau, quand un démon s'amène !

- Oui, on est bien contents que _Buffy _ soit là !, reprit Alex d'un air ironique. Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, pauvre type ? Me frapper ? J'ai peur, tu sais…

C'était plus que Spike n'en pouvait supporter. Il s'avança vers ce morveux qui avait un air tellement, méprisant, tellement sûr de lui… Il brandit son poing crispé et l'abattit. A côté, cette écœurante Tueuse fit un pas pour intervenir. Mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. A mesure que le poing approchait du visage, le vampire scrutait le visage d'Alex. Il voulait lire la peur dans ses yeux, il voulait l'entendre appeler à l'aide, il voulait le voir pleurer en implorant une mort rapide. C'était ce que les humains avaient toujours fait face à lui, ces cent vingt dernières années. Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva. Avant que le contact se fasse, Spike sentit une horrible douleur lui fendre la tête, comme si son cerveau prenait feu. Il tituba et tomba en arrière, la tête dans les mains. Willow s'approcha d'un air inquiet.

- Spike, Monsieur Spike, … , ça va ?

Les réponses fusèrent, simultanées, de la part de Buffy et d'Alex.

- Laisse-le, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, c'est un monstre.

- Attends … Il vient d'essayer de me refaire le portrait et tu lui demandes si ça va ?

C'en était trop. Laisser cette bande de minables jouir de sa douleur, les laisser le contempler à terre… Le vampire hurla :

- PARTEZ ! Partez tous, laissez-moi !

Buffy haussa les épaules et entraîna les deux autres à se remettre en route.

- Comme tu voudras. Tu connais le chemin.

Le bruit de leurs pas diminua peu à peu jusqu'à s'évanouir totalement dans la nuit. Spike se remit debout, et trébucha. Il attendit d'avoir retrouvé ses esprits pour s'en aller, d'une démarche qu'il tentait de rendre assurée. Non, il ne vivrait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas s'intégrer dans cette équipe de perdants, devenir comme eux, un rouage, un maillon de la chaîne, sans éclat et sans saveur. Il y avait cette Tueuse, qui se fichait comme de sa première culotte de ce qu'il allait devenir. Il eut un rictus mauvais. Angel y avait été, lui, dans cette culotte, et pourtant il ne valait pas mieux que lui. Qui d'autre l'exaspérait ? Cela lui faisait un peu de bien de dire du mal mentalement des membres du Scooby-gang. Juste un peu, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il se jette sur l'occasion. Il y avait aussi Alex, ce sale mioche qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir en peinture. D'ailleurs qui aurait voulu peindre un tel raté ? Ce mec en voulait à toute la race des vampires à cause d'Angel qui avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Il était le seul de la petite bande à ne pas être capable de suivre des études normales. Plus il grandissait, et plus il ratait sa vie chaque année. Mais il avait besoin d'être protecteur envers ses amis. Comme s'il pouvait être utile ! Après ces deux joyeux portraits, le vampire ébaucha mentalement celui de Willow. Une faible, celle-là. Beaucoup trop gentille pour être capable de se rebeller contre le départ de son petit ami, et tellement brisée après cela… C'était cependant la seule pour laquelle il ressentait un peu d'empathie. Alors que tous ses « amis » étaient restés aveugles à sa souffrance, lui, Spike, avait tout de suite vu qu'elle était au bord du gouffre. Il avait lui-même connu trop souvent cette situation pour ne pas la reconnaître immédiatement chez les autres.

_« Elle reste tout de même une fille terne, coincée, incapable de profiter de la vie… Un fantôme. »_, se convainquit-il.

Une intello qui sera toujours rejetée. Avec ces trois-là, il y avait toujours derrière le vieux, le bibliothécaire en fin de carrière. Giles. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aucune autorité sur les autres, ils faisaient juste appel à lui quand ils avaient besoin des infos contenues dans un vieux bouquin. Alors il accourait le sourire aux lèvres, tout content de se donner l'illusion d'être utile. Pitoyable. La seule qui valait quelque chose, dans tout ça, c'était Anya, l'ex-démone. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle n'était pas officiellement intégrée dans la gang et qu'elle participait rarement aux recherches et aux patrouilles. Quoique non, elle ne valait pas grand-chose, corrigea Spike. Sortir avec l'autre type…

- J'aimerais tellement vous voir tous, un par un, sans cette maudite puce…

Le vampire blond était le premier à savoir que, tout ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la colère, il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Quoique. Peut-être pas si sincèrement ? Si, en fait. Tous des minables, rien qu'un misérables tas de ratés. Bon, il y avait sans doute certaines petites choses qu'il ne dirait pas s'il était de bonne humeur… Mais il était le dernier à l'admettre.

Tout à ces considérations, il avait fait du chemin et était arrivé jusque devant la porte d'Alex. Il prit sa patience à deux mains, à défaut de son courage, et entra. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se coucher. Sans un mot, il désigna le fauteuil de Spike, qui s'y assit en soupirant et se laissa attacher de mauvaise grâce. Le pire, c'était de dépendre entièrement du bon vouloir du Scooby-Gang.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Willow se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Buffy et elle étaient dans l'appartement de Giles, après leur patrouille nocturne. Son amie se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour contempler l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Celui-là mettra longtemps à disparaître, regretta la Tueuse.

La sorcière rousse était plongée dans ses pensées. Une fois de plus, Alex et elle n'avaient servi à rien. Etait-elle vraiment en mesure d'aider Buffy dans son combat contre le mal ? Lors des patrouilles, elle restait terrée derrière un monument funéraire, ou bien observait à distance… en laissant sa meilleure amie combattre en compagnie de Spike. Si elle voulait rendre service, il fallait impérativement qu'elle rehausse son niveau de magie. Elle fut distraite de sa méditation par un bruit de pas. Buffy était revenue dans la pièce, et s'était assise sur le canapé, en face d'elle. Willow commença une conversation.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu de vampires, dis donc. Ces temps-ci, ce n'étaient que des démons.

- Ouais. Je n'aime pas ça, d'habitude les suçeurs de sang sont beaucoup plus nombreux. Peut-être que Spike les a payés ou…

A ce moment de la discussion, Giles choisit d'intervenir.

- Je ne crois pas que Spike ait quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans. Le plus souvent, ce genre d'évènement signifie une… une sorte de… d'apparition d'une entité démoniaque d'un grand pouvoir, en quelque sorte. Cette entité recherche l'hégémonie, et les démons se sentent appelés à le rejoindre dans son action de conquête. Les vampires, qui sont plus craintifs et ne sont pas des démons à part entière, préfèrent adopter la prudence et une certaine circonspection, ce qui rend leur présence anormalement peu fréquente.

- Giles, ça vous ferait mal de parler comme tout le monde ?

- Enfin, je… je parle un anglais parfait, et certains feraient bien de s'inspirer de ce que je…

- Giles veut dire qu'un démon plus fort que les autres arrivent, que ça excite les autres démons qui veulent lui venir en aide, mais que ça fait peur aux vampires qui ne sont qu'à moitié des démons, coupa Willow. C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, c'est l'idée. C'était pourtant parfaitement clair, et… Je veux dire, merci Willow.

L'Observateur avait surpris le regard amusé et affectueux des deux jeunes filles. Il nettoya ses lunettes. Quand il les remit, Buffy avait déjà repris la parole.

- Bon, eh bien on n'est pas sûrs que cette théorie soit juste. Mais si Superdémon arrive, il suffira de lui botter les fesses !

Willow se leva. Cette simple conversation lui avait remis le moral d'aplomb. Elle sentit une vague d'affection la submerger pour Buffy et Giles. Elle résista à l'impulsion qui lui commandait d'aller serrer ses deux interlocuteurs dans ses bras. Cela n'avait fait que fortifier sa résolution de s'entraîner pour devenir une puissante sorcière. Elle aussi voulait devenir capable de protéger son entourage. Comme Buffy la protégeait avec ses pouvoirs de Tueuse, comme Giles la protégeait avec ses bons conseils et ses discours moralisateurs toujours justifiés, comme Alex la protégeait férocement dès qu'un danger planait sur elle.

- Buffy, Giles, je veux que vous sachiez que je serai toujours là pour vous. Et pour Alex. D'ailleurs en parlant d'Alex, il faudrait peut-être que quelqu'un aille s'assurer que tout va bien entre lui et Spike ?

- Je m'en charge, répondit Buffy.

- D'accord. Eh bien bonsoir, je retourne à la Fac pour dormir.

Elle leur sourit, et elle eut le temps d'entendre un « bonne nuit » venant de Giles. En arrivant en vue du campus, elle remarqua alors à quel point la nuit était obscure. Pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres, elle se hâta de rejoindre le bâtiment éclairé, bien plus sécurisant que le parc enténébré. Elle avança dans les escaliers. Sa chambre, 214, qu'elle partageait avec Buffy, était quelques couloirs plus loin. Elle évitait d'un pas sur le côté les étudiants qui déambulaient encore par cette heure tardive. Mais à un tournant, elle dérapa, lâcha son sac en essayant de se rattraper, et atterrit à plat ventre, son sac répandant ses affaires sur le parquet… aux pieds de quelqu'un. Willow se releva rapidement, confuse, en bredouillant des excuses. La tête toujours penchée vers le bas, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires.

- Excuse-moi, j'aurais vraiment dû faire plus attention, je suis si maladroite…

La fille qu'elle venait de percuter se baissa avec un sourire gêné pour l'aider à remettre en place le contenu de son sac. C'était Tara, la seule vraie sorcière du groupe auquel Willow appartenait.

- Non… Non, c'est autant de ma faute que de la tienne, j'aurais dû m'écarter… B-bonsoir…

- Oh… euh… Tara. Euh… Bonsoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, presque sans savoir comment, Willow était dans la chambre de Tara, assise en tailleur en face d'elle. Elle inclina la tête d'un air surexcité et chuchota :

- On commence par quoi ?

- Oh, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'attaquer à la … la télékinésie. C'est de notre niveau.

- Génial ! Allez, on y va.

Les deux sorcières se prirent par la main, et fermèrent les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Willow. La main de Tara était douce et chaude, un contact très agréable. Leurs énergies magiques s'accordaient parfaitement. Dans un parfait accord, elles firent danser les meubles en une ronde autour d'elle. Elles étaient parfaitement synchronisées. La sorcière rousse ressentait des frissons de bonheur dans tout son corps. Elle était en train de vivre un moment très intense. Elle ouvrit ses yeux verts. Elle rit doucement en voyant l'armoire, à laquelle des bras avaient poussé, danser un slow avec la table de chevet. Elle ne sut pas exactement combien leur osmose dura, mais une seconde seulement lui sembla avoir passé. Tara aussi semblait heureuse. Willow hésita à prendre la parole pour interrompre un tel moment, mais elle finit par se relever et dire :

- Ecoute… Il faut que je retourne me coucher, maintenant. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé m'entraîner à la magie avec toi. Vraiment.

- Oh… euh… D'accord. Moi aussi.

Le visage de Tara semblait soudain devenu inquiet, tourmenté. Il exprimait une attente. Alors que Willow allait passer le pas de la porte, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et demanda :

- Eh, Tara… On se revoit demain ?

- Oui, d'accord !

Et un merveilleux sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de la blonde. Willow, quant à elle, gravit une à une les marches de l'escalier pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il était très tard, à présent, seuls un ou deux étudiants étaient encore présents dans les couloirs. Elle atteignit la porte sans encombre, se déshabilla en vitesse et se mit dans son lit. A peine avait-elle eu le temps de s'habituer au contact pelucheux de sa couette, que Buffy poussa la porte. Elle sourit en voyant son amie pelotonnée dans les draps.

- Tout va bien côté Alex. Personne ne s'est encore entretué. Bonne nuit, Will.

- Bonne nuit.

Elle éteignit la lampe et se glissa au fond de son lit. Willow se tourna du côté de la porte et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil. Avant que son esprit soit confié pour une nuit à Morphée, elle sourit et pensa à Tara. Puis elle s'endormit, heureuse. Heureuse, pour la première fois depuis qu'Oz avait quitté Sunnydale.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Assis sur son lit en chemise de nuit, sa lampe de chevet projetant une douce clarté dans sa chambre, Rupert Giles ne dormait pas encore. Il regardait rêveusement sa veste en tweed pendre au porte-manteau, tristement inactive. Aujourd'hui, sa Tueuse avait fêté ses dix-neuf ans. Déjà trois ans et demi ensemble, était-ce vraiment croyable ? A peine. Il avait l'impression d'avoir rencontré Buffy la veille. Et pourtant… Il avait coulé bien de l'eau sous les ponts, depuis, et bien des vampires étaient retournés en enfer par l'action d'un pieu bien aiguisé… ou de toute autre arme moins conventionnelle, mais tout aussi efficace. Mais ce n'était pas grâce à lui. Buffy était devenue une Tueuse forte et magnifique. Il y avait sûrement contribué, à sa manière. Mais il avait à présent l'impression d'être hors-jeu, dépassé. Le Scooby-gang ne prenait plus d'instructions de lui, l'écoutait à peine. Ce soir, il n'avait pas participé à la patrouille. Il était trop vieux, c'était dangereux.

_« Je suis un fardeau, surtout »_

A une autre époque, celle de ses vingt ans, c'était lui qui aurait pourchassé le démon Bargoth. Il se prit lui-même sur le fait, en train de ressentir une certaine jalousie pour Buffy. Elle mourrait vite, c'était triste. Mais elle mourrait en train de défendre le monde, de le sauver peut-être une nouvelle fois. Elle serait peut-être dans le meilleur rôle, après tout : celle qu'on pleure, et non pas celle qui pleure de n'avoir rien pu faire, de n'avoir pas été là, d'avoir été incapable d'intervenir, d'avoir été _trop vieille. _Elle ne porterait pas le fardeau de la vieillesse, jamais. On la privait de sa jeunesse. On la privait de sa vieillesse. Mais on lui donnait des opportunités. Buffy, même si elle mourait le lendemain, aurait plus accompli en quelques années que Giles dans sa vie entière. Tandis que si c'était lui qui décédait…

_« Elle a fait des choses sublimes. Elle mérite d'être pleurée… elle. »_

Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Au temps de sa jeunesse, il avait pu, lui, en disposer comme il le souhaitait. Et il avait formé un club d'adorateurs du démon Eyghen. Il essayait maintenant de se racheter, mais il n'était pas écouté. Tant pis pour lui. Il était le dictionnaire du groupe, l'homme poussiéreux qui sert uniquement à déterrer des informations dans des livres que personne n'a consulté depuis 1560.

_« Pendant ces trois années, ma relation avec Buffy a-t-elle évolué ? Je la vois comme une fille, me voit-elle comme un père ? Ou simplement comme un chômeur spécialisé en démons ? »_

Allons, il ne fallait plus penser à tout cela. Ca le détruisait. Et pourtant, il le sentait, le temps des remises en questions était venu. Il fallait qu'il laisse sa Tueuse se débrouiller seul. Non, il ne fallait pas. C'était _sa_ Tueuse. Il était son protecteur, il devait veiller sur elle, c'était son devoir.

_« Je ne suis plus protecteur de rien du tout. Le Conseil m'a retiré ce rôle »._

La situation était intenable. I allait sans doute devoir quitter la ville. Ou peut-être devait-il s'investir plus ? Il ne savait encore, mais tout plutôt que ce mélange d'inactivité et d'activité, cette médiocrité latente qui lui faisait sentir à quel point il était inutile.

_« Allons, il faut le reconnaître, ce n'est pas grâce à moi que Buffy est devenue une Tueuse si exceptionnelle. »_

Non, c'était grâce à ses qualités, à son âme. L'Observateur (car malgré tout ce que pouvait dire le Conseil, il se considérait toujours comme tel… pour l'instant) se dirigea vers le meuble-bar, et en sortit une bouteille de whisky. Il prit également un grand verre propre, et le remplit. Il le but cul sec.

_« Peu importe. J'aviserai… demain. »_

Il retourna dans sa chambre à coucher, souleva ses draps et s'installa dessous. Il sentait presque le poids des années peser sur lui à travers sa housse de couette, dans une tentative pour l'étouffer. D'un geste fatigué, il ôta ses lunettes de son nez, les nettoya machinalement, les replia et les posa sur la table de nuit. Frottant ses grands yeux verts troublés, il éteignit la lumière.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Spike soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Alex venait d'entrer dans la cave.

- Tu pourrais frapper, non ?

- Tu… Hé ! C'est chez moi, ici, tu te rappelles ?

Le vampire fit semblant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait chez Alex.

- Vraiment ? Eh, bien, félicitations ! C'est très joli ici… J'ai connu des goules qui vivaient dans un endroit un peu comme celui-ci, mais tu devrais leur donner des conseils pour la déco. Non, sans rire… Pourquoi t'es là ? A cette heure, tu devrais encore être avec tes petits copains, à chercher où se trouve le Bukko qui est arrivé depuis pas longtemps en ville ?!

- Quoi ?! Tu es au courant ?

- Oups ! J'ai dit ça, moi ? Oublie, c'était pour rigoler.

Spike subit sans broncher le regard exaspéré d'Alex, qui se décida enfin à lui expliquer qu'il était venu le chercher pour aller chez Giles.

- Chez Giles ? Tu rêves. J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous regarder faire votre réunion. On a l'air de l'oublier, mais je suis encore _méchant, _moi !

- Il y aura sans doute une patrouille ce soir, c'est pour ça que tu viens. Désolé de t'empêcher de tourner en rond toute la soirée dans une cave. Je sais bien que c'était suprêmement important, mais il y a urgence.

Spike grimaça et jeta un coup d'œil incendiaire au jeune homme. Touché. Il n'avait en effet rien d'autre à faire que de se morfondre dans un sous-sol. Il ne restait plus rien de lui, enfin plus rien qu'il puisse libérer. Il avait l'impression que cette maudite puce, non contente de l'empêcher de se nourrir, supprimait également en lui sa cruauté légendaire. Il était en train de devenir inoffensif, et pas seulement physiquement. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus aussi craint et respecté dans le monde démoniaque, depuis sa pseudo-alliance avec la Tueuse ; il avait appris tout à fait par hasard l'arrivée de ce démon, le Bukko. Il se rendait compte que les patrouilles avec le Scooby-gang dans l'espoir d'une bagarre lui étaient nécessaires. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, une drogue, une addiction à la violence. La sensation de puissance qu'il ressentait après chaque nouvelle victoire était de plus en plus éphémère. Mais il la recherchait de plus belle, désespérément. Après une brève hésitation, il céda et accepta la bâche qu'Alex lui tendait : le soleil n'était pas complètement couché.

En chemin, il rumina de sombres pensées. Encore. Mais pas trop : la moitié de son cerveau devait se préoccuper de courir pour être le moins touché possible par les derniers rayons solaires de la journée. A ses côtés, le raté du village avançait en silence, à un rythme un peu inférieur à celui du vampire. Deux ou trois fois, la pensée de s'échapper et de lui fausser compagnie traversa l'esprit de Spike. Mais il la rejeta. A quoi bon ? Il était désormais incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il se verrait forcé, quelques jours plus tard, de frapper à nouveau à la porte de Giles, et d'implorer l'aide de la Tueuse et de sa bande. Et il voulait à tout prix éviter cela. S'humilier une seule fois lui suffisait largement. Cette porte se dressait à nouveau devant lui : il était arrivé. Autant profiter de l'occasion qui lui était offerte d'entrer en contrefaisant la mauvaise grâce. En réalité, il était trop heureux d'être accueilli. Il sursauta en s'entendant penser. Trop heureux d'être accueilli pour trouver à l'intérieur une équipe de loosers qui le considéraient comme un moins-que-rien ? Etait-ce là le retour des sentiments humains ? Il soupira. Si c'était le cas, il était mal barré et sa puce lui faisait plus de mal qu'il ne le pensait. En entendant les pas d'Alex qui arrivait à son niveau, il poussa la porte. Buffy l'aperçut et lui indiqua un fauteuil et une corde.

- C'est pas vrai que tu veux encore m'attacher ?!

Mesure de sécurité.

- Buffy… Ca doit être terriblement humiliant pour lui, intervint Willow.

- Merci, je peux me défendre tout seul, grogna Spike entre ses dents.

- Et alors ? , reprit Buffy. Je n'ai aucune pitié pour lui, souviens-toi que tu ne serais plus là s'il n'avait pas ce truc dans le cerveau… ( « cette puce », rectifièrent en même temps Spike et Giles). Viens plutôt m'aider à faire les nœuds.

Buffy, Alex et Willow s'approchèrent du fauteuil et attachèrent le vampire qui, à cet instant, aurait beaucoup donné pour n'avoir jamais rencontré l'Initiative. Les deux sous-fifres lui firent des nœuds à peu près normaux, mais la Tueuse serra tant qu'elle put.

- Tu me coupes la circulation ! protesta-t-il

- Elle ne te sert à rien, Spike.

- C'est pas une raison. Occupe-toi plutôt du Bukko.

Buffy se figea et regarda le vampire d'un air désemparé.

- Comment tu es au courant ?

- Oh, j'ai mes sources, moi…

- Enfin, peu importe. Giles, vous avez une idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver ?

- Ce démon affectionne les endroits sombres et frais. Il pourrait donc être dans une crypte, ou dehors au cimetière…

- D'accord. Restez tous ici, je vais mener une reconnaissance. Voir s'il est caché quelque part, et j'irai vous prévenir. Il a des pouvoirs spéciaux, des… enfin des machins pour le protéger contre des vilains croque-mitaines comme moi ?

- Pas que je sache. Il possède tout de même une force considérable pour ne pas dire herculéenne, sois prudente.

Avant que ses amis aient pu dire quoi que ce soit pour la dissuader de sortir, la Tueuse était sortie. Spike s'interrogea. Elle avait apparemment besoin de solitude, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui l'aurait empêchée de les emmener tous en patrouille ? Décidément, il y avait de plus en plus de névrosés dans cette troupe. Les quatre autres (Alex, Willow, Giles et Anya qui venait juste d'arriver) entamèrent une discussion sans intérêt à propos des démons, qui dériva on ne sait comment jusqu'au sujet des cookies. Spike intercalait de temps en temps quelques remarques acerbes et gratuites, histoire de ne pas être en reste. Soudain, la petite rousse parut mal à l'aise.

- Buffy ne revient pas. Vous croyez… qu'il faut l'attendre ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- C'est que… j'avais prévu de voir une… enfin, une amie (au ton gêné avec lequel elle prononça ce mot, Spike se dit qu'il y avait peut-être ambiguïté, et que l'amie dont elle parlait n'était sans doute pas une amie, mais un garçon ringard qui pensait avoir enfin trouvé une fille assez paumée pour lui.) et je ne voudrais pas être impolie, et puis Buffy aura peut-être besoin de nous, alors…

- Elle n'a pas besoin de vous, vous êtes de gentils boulets. Vous la gênez, il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? Et elle vous aime trop pour vous dire de dégager, intervint Spike.

A ces mots, Willow se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux se baissèrent tristement vers le parquet. Malgré lui, William se sentit comme honteux d'avoir causé cette réaction. Mais enfin, il n'était pas censé avoir pitié, il était quand même le _vampire _dans cette histoire ! Il se secoua et ouvrit la bouche pour en rajouter une couche, pour le principe, mais il n'en eut pas le temps car Alex l'interrompit :

- La ferme, Spike. Will, tu as parfaitement le droit d'avoir des amis à toi, tu peux y aller, on se chargera de tout…

Il ajouta tout bas, pour lui-même :

- Je suis le seul à ne pas avoir d'amis à moi en dehors de vous, mais ça ne fait rien.

- Tu sais mon chéri, je crois que Spike n'a pas tort. Vous n'êtes pas assez forts pour aider Buffy, vous la gênez sûrement !

Cette remarque, faite d'une voix légère et joyeuse, venait d'Anya. Sa franchise l'empêchait parfois de s'intégrer complètement au monde des humains. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait compris le principe de la modération dans les paroles, de la politesse, tout le bric-à-brac qu'elle appelait « hypocrisie ». Alex se tourna vers elle avec des yeux surpris et indignés. Il ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

- Enfin Anya, tu es censée me _défendre_, pas m'enfoncer !

L'ex-démone n'eut pas besoin de répondre : le bruit de la porte lui épargna cette peine. Buffy était rentrée. Elle fit la moue en leur annonçant qu'elle avait croisé Riley et son équipe, qui étaient déjà sur place et qui avaient capturé le démon. A l'évocation du commando, Spike grimaça et réprima un soupir d'exaspération. Ceux-là, s'ils tombaient entre ses mains… Il ne leur ferait pas grand-chose, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils lui aient retiré cette fichue puce. Il ne pouvait pas attaquer, ni même se défendre contre eux… qui le recherchaient activement. C'était ce qu'on appelle être dans de beaux suaires. Quand ils surent que leur présence était désormais inutile, chaque membre du Scooby-Gang retourna à ses activités nocturnes. La Tueuse rentra au campus, patrouiller autour puis se coucher. Willow alla voir son amie, Giles resta chez lui, Anya rentra dormir (ailleurs que chez Alex, car ce dernier n'aimait pas que les autres, et surtout pas Spike, assistent à leurs ébats), enfin le vampire et son chaperon reprirent la direction du palace qui les attendait. Une fois arrivés dans la cave, le vampire s'installa dans son fauteuil. Il sentit soudain un dégoût de tout ce qui l'entourait. Une sensation étrange. Il eut d'abord envie de se laver l'esprit pour oublier la cave, la Tueuse et son crétin d'ami qui était en train d'enfiler un pyjama court à fleurs. Puis envie de sangloter. Nerveusement, il était à bout. Mais pas question de se laisser aller devant Alex. Il sentit sa frustration de la journée, sa rage de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que les cent pas, remonter en lui et le charger à bloc. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il avait envie de se payer sa tête.

- Dis donc, puisqu'on est seuls cette nuit… tous les deux… tu voudrais pas qu'on essaye deux ou trois trucs sympas ? Je peux t'en montrer.

- Quoi ?!, lança Alex affolé, tu es malade ?! Avec toi ? Jamais !

- Allez, ne sois pas si coincé.

- Je… je te préviens ! Un mot de plus et je…

Alex recula et saisit un pieu. Il avait l'air désorienté. Spike ricana doucement. Ca avait marché, il avait mis cet idiot dans tous ses états. Diable, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce type…

- T'inquiète pas, t'as aucun souci à te faire de ce côté-là. Même le vieux m'excite plus que toi.

- Giles ?

- Ouais. Allez, passe une mauvaise nuit, si tu pouvais avoir une attaque dans ton sommeil ça m'arrangerait. Mais en silence s'il te plaît, je me réveille facilement.

Alex s'approcha du fauteuil et serra la corde comme il le pouvait, tout en essayant de toucher Spike le moins possible. Il n'était pas rassuré, c'était comique à voir. Au point qu'il mit un pieu et une bouteille d'eau bénite sous son oreiller avant de se coucher. Il passerait sûrement une mauvaise nuit, anxieuse, à guetter des bruits de cordes tombant par terre et de fauteuil s'allégeant… C'était puéril, mais tellement détendant. La joie grinçante du vampire s'évanouit très vite. Il tenta de trouver une position presque confortable, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire lorsqu'on est ligoté. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Si son existence devait se dérouler ainsi maintenant, autant y mettre un terme…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Arrivées à la chambre 214, Willow et Buffy se regardèrent.

- Je vais patrouiller un peu.

- Oh, euh … Buffy, je vais voir quelqu'un cette nuit. Je rentrerai sans doute un peu tard. Je ne ferai pas de bruit, c'est promis.

- Et qui est-ce que tu vas voir ? Un beau prince charmant ?

- Non ! Oh, non, pas du tout… Juste une amie, je l'ai rencontrée il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Tu me la présenteras ?

- Oh, mais… oui … Si tu veux…

- Bon, à tout à l'heure ! J'y vais.

- Bonne chance…

Willow se dirigea rêveusement vers la chambre de Tara. La présenter à Buffy, à Alex, et à tout le monde ? Mais oui, pourquoi pas ? Ils verraient qu'elle pouvait avoir des amis aussi à part eux. Ils verraient qu'elle savait se construire des relations, même alors qu'Oz l'avait abandonnée… Mais sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune sorcière était réticente à cette idée. C'était… difficile à définir, c'était comme si Tara appartenait à son jardin secret, son monde, un monde que ses amis ne partageaient pas entièrement. C'était la rencontre qui mettait un peu de baume dans son cœur dévasté. Elle éprouvait quelque chose de très puissant, plus qu'une symbiose magique, elle le sentait bien. Le début d'une amitié qui pouvait durer. Mais pas une amitié comme celle que Willow partageait avec Buffy, non, c'était différent.

_« Mieux. »_, pensa-t-elle avant de retirer mentalement ses paroles, horrifiée.

Elle arriva devant la porte, et attendit un moment avant de frapper, le souffle court. Etrange, elle avait marché calmement pourtant. Au bruit léger qu'elle produit en appuyant ses doigts repliés sur le panneau en bois, la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, comme si Tara attendait sa visite. Elle eut un sourire radieux en voyant Willow.

- Bon… Bonsoir !

- Bonsoir, Tara. Je suis contente de te voir.

- Oui, moi aussi… Oh ! Vas-y, entre.

Willow franchit le seuil. Aussitôt, l'atmosphère de la chambre frappa ses sens. Il y avait de tout : l'odeur des draps fraîchement repassés, le parfum de Tara, une certaine impression visuelle d'ensemble, un étrange relent de magie, et quelque chose de particulièrement agréable, spécifique à cet endroit, mais indéfinissable. Ce n'était pas seulement l'odorat, mais tout l'être qui était affecté. La sorcière rousse aspira une grande bouffée d'air, et expira lentement en fermant les yeux, une expression satisfaite peinte sur ses traits. Elle entendit la voix de Tara :

- Tu sais, il y a une nouvelle boutique magique qui vient d'ouvrir dans le coin. Ils ont presque de tout ! J'ai acheté de quoi faire une potion de compréhension.

- Ca c'est… bien, vraiment bien. On s'y met ?

- Oui, d'accord. T.. Tiens, je t'en prie, installe-toi sur ce tapis.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent les ingrédients nécessaires à la confection de la potion. Tara avait-elle une idée en tête en proposant justement cette préparation ? Qu'importe, elles allaient passer un bon moment. Elles s'assirent sur le tapis, plusieurs fioles en verre à la main. Une seule était vide : la plus grande, destinée à recevoir le mélange. Leurs deux voix s'unirent dans la mélodie des incantations, tandis qu'elles s'affairaient autour des récipients, secouant par-ci, prélevant par-là, ajoutant quelquefois…

Elles n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Ni entendu sonner la première heure du matin. Elles ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte que leurs paupières devenaient lourdes, au point qu'elles devaient dépenser une énergie supérieure de minute en minute, pour les maintenir levées. Elles étaient toutes deux absorbées, la main dans la main, dans la contemplation du liquide argenté qui stagnait dans la grande fiole transparente, si calme qu'on aurait dit une matière solide. Il semblait répandre de la poussière d'étoile. Des minuscules spores argentés, qui s'échappaient du col du flacon, tournoyant tantôt en volutes et tantôt solitaires, dans une sérénité parfaite. Enfin, Willow s'éclaircit la gorge et trouva le courage, d'une voix enrouée, de rompre ce silence irréel.

- La potion est prête. Où va-t-on la ranger ? On l'essaiera demain, d'accord ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la jeune fille se retourna vers Tara. La sorcière blonde était endormie, la main toujours abandonnée dans la main de son amie. Elle semblait avoir été bercée par le calme de la pièce, et incitée à la somnolence par l'heure tardive et la pénombre. C'était un tableau attendrissant : elle souriait en dormant. Son corps semblait hésiter entre la position assise et la position couchée. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, un rythme lent et régulier.

Le même sourire qu'affichait Tara flottait également sur les lèvres de Willow. Comment ne pas sentir la profondeur d'un tel instant ? C'était plus magique que tous les sorts qu'elles pourraient jeter ensemble. La rousse dut, une fois de plus, faire l'effort de s'arracher à cette vision. Elle leva gracieusement le bras, et le corps de son amie s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Avec des précautions infinies, Willow la fit léviter jusqu'à son lit, où elle la déposa sans la réveiller. Puis elle alla, sur la pointe des pieds, déposer la potion de compréhension dans un placard adjacent.

Au moment d'ouvrir la porte pour retourner dans la chambre 214, elle jeta un regard en arrière et se ravisa. Tara avait l'air si paisible, heureuse… Elle referma le battant sans un bruit, et s'approcha du lit. Elle attrapa un coussin, s'étendit sur le sol et plaça l'objet sous sa tête. Ses cheveux flamboyants retombèrent sur ses yeux ensommeillés, et elle s'endormit, apaisée et bercée par la respiration de la sorcière allongée au-dessus d'elle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Giles avança vers la lumière, devant lui. Une lumière attirante.

_« La lumière au bout du tunnel… »_

Elle se rapprochait, elle était maintenant à portée de main. Il avança ses doigts dans l'espoir de saisir cette lueur, éphémère. Et tout disparut. Il n'y avait plus que lui, assis sur le sol dans une salle nue. Tenant à la main une feuille de papier. Il lut ce qui y était inscrit.

_Le vieil Observateur fatigué doit laisser la place._

Les caractères semblaient tracés par une main enfantine, et pourtant ils exprimaient les craintes enfouies dans son esprit. C'était absurde et vrai. Ces paroles firent écho en lui. Il était en train de _rêver, _voilà l'explication logique : son subconscient lui jouait des tours. Et, étant donné que c'était l'endroit où se terraient toutes ses craintes refoulées et sa mémoire emmagasinée, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Il secoua la tête, frotta ses lunettes et se demanda à voix basse :

- Où… Où sont les autres ?

Cette salle vide lui était familière. Oui, il s'agissait de la pièce principale de son appartement. Mais vidée de ses meubles, et de toute présence humaine hormis la sienne. Il lui semblait que des fantômes se mouvaient autour de lui, distants, familiers, pourtant inaccessibles.

- Ne les vois-tu donc pas ?

La chose qui venait de parler était une sorte de tortue. Retenue au sol par sa trop lourde carapace, elle semblait s'y aplatir à chaque instant davantage, mais son visage était sublime.

-Ils sont tout autour de toi.

- Mais, non, il n'y a personne.

- Ne me reconnais-tu pas ? Mais regarde avec tes yeux !

Giles écarquilla les yeux.

- Avec tes yeux, Rupert ! Tes yeux !

- C'en... C'en est assez, quelle est cette plaisanterie ? Je…

La tortue allongea lentement une patte griffue qui semblait interminable, et étirable à volonté. Elle la dirigea lentement vers le visage de Giles. Sans prévenir, les extrémités préhensiles des membres jaillirent de ce qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à une patte de tortue, et plongèrent dans les yeux de l'ancien bibliothécaire. Il se prépara à crier, mais fut étonné de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Les griffes fouillèrent dans les cavités oculaires et en arrachèrent les globes. Tout devint noir l'espace d'un instant. Puis enfin il se retrouva entouré d'Anya, Buffy, Willow, et les autres membres du Scooby-gang. La pièce avait repris son éclairage et sa vie habituelle. Alex se tenait en lieu et place de la tortue, une main tendue amicalement vers lui. Rupert avait une vague conscience qui l'avertissait que quelque chose de très important venait de se jouer, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Un coup d'œil vers l'immense affiche placardée sur le mur et qui en couvrait toute la largeur le renseigna.

_APPRENDS A REGARDER NON PAS AVEC TES YEUX, MAIS AVEC TES YEUX. C'EST LA PREMIERE REGLE._

Cela ne voulait rien dire. Rupert Giles sentit soudain ses jambes s'animer. Il se sentait pris d'un besoin irrésistible d'avancer, de s'en aller. Avant de quitter sa salle de séjour, il jeta un regard de regret à Buffy et tendit la main vers elle, comme pour lui indiquer une direction. Mais elle ne le vit pas.

Il se retrouva à nouveau dans une salle qu'il connaissait trop bien : la bibliothèque du lycée, du temps où elle n'était pas détruite. Il avait besoin d'un livre, dont le titre ne lui revenait plus en mémoire. C'était pourtant d'une importance capitale, l'Apocalypse se produirait s'il ne mettait pas la main dessus. Soudain, au détour d'un rayonnage, il le trouva. Un livre noir relié de cuir noir, aux pages blanches. C'était étonnant : dans cette bibliothèque, tous les ouvrages usés par le passé étaient jaunis par le temps. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et s'exclama :

- Oh grands dieux !

Une seule phrase était inscrite. _Buffy n'arrêtera pas l'apocalypse._

- Mais qu'est-ce qui la provoquera ?

Avant qu'il ait seulement eu le temps de finir sa phrase, il apparut dans un nouveau décor. La chambre 214. Willow se tenait devant lui, en sous-vêtements. Mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. D'un geste décidé, elle retira ce qui lui restait de dessous. Rupert détourna les yeux.

- Miséricorde !

La jeune fille rousse enfilait à présent une robe verte.

- Non, ça ne va pas, marmonna-t-elle ? Mais qu'est-ce qui ira ?

Elle retira à nouveau ce qu'elle portait. Alex, on ne sait comment, fit irruption dans la chambre. Il ne parut pas du tout gêné de voir son amie nue, au contraire cela semblait être naturel pour lui. La sorcière tendit le bras et tira une nouvelle robe du néant, noire cette fois. Puis elle se retourna vers le bibliothécaire et le transperça du regard.

- Je ne suis pas Willow, je suis _vraiment _Willow. Souviens-toi de la première règle.

Alex la regarda. Giles tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce. Il eut encore le temps d'entendre.

- Non, le noir ne te va pas, Willow, vraiment pas. Cela pourrait réveiller les grenouilles, et elles voudraient manger des pancakes.

Rupert étendit les bras, et très naturellement commença à voler. Haut, au-dessus de Sunnydale, il voyait comme un petit point la tour dans laquelle les Gentlemen avaient enfermé leurs voix. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Il se sentait invincible. Il tâta l'air autour de lui d'un air émerveillé. Il volait. Son rire fut emporté par le vent, alors qu'il faisait un looping au travers d'un nuage.

- Je ….le ! … jours… vé, … veilleux !

Il reprit son sérieux en apercevant une tour inaccessible. Entourée de nuages, elle semblait être un centre névralgique d'où partaient les maelströms, les vents contraires. Et pourtant si attirante. Dès que Giles essayait de s'en approcher, il était violemment repoussé par une bourrasque. Une voix résonna dans sa tête.

_Rupert, il faut être prudent et délicat. Si tu es assez fort, tu vas maintenant accéder aux régions les plus reculées, les mieux protégées de ton cerveau._

L'Observateur rassembla ses forces. Il inspira longuement, banda tous ses muscles, fonça… et fut repoussé au dernier moment par l'infranchissable muraille des vents. Il murmura :

- Non… Pas comme ça…

Il ferma les yeux et fit doucement le tour de la barrière. Essayant de créer le moins de turbulences possible. Cherchant, au milieu des vents hostiles, le minuscule courant d'air qui allait dans le bon sens. Il ne trouvait pas. Partout ce n'étaient que violences. Avait-il fermé si hermétiquement à lui-même ce coin de son esprit ? Il se concentra, tenta de pénétrer aux plus profonds recoins de sa conscience.

- Bon sang, mais c'est évident !

Il sentait à présent un courant d'air frais lui fouetter agréablement le visage. Chargé d'un parfum douloureusement familier. Il se fit le plus léger qu'il put et se laissa porter par voie aérienne, le courant d'air se faisant au fur et à mesure beaucoup plus fort. Quand il atteignit enfin la porte de la tour, il remarqua qu'elle comportait plusieurs centaines de marches d'escalier. Mais il ne se pressait pas. Il savait, ou du moins croyait savoir ce qui l'attendait en haut. Et cela l'intimidait. Il n'aurait jamais soupçonné que c'était encore si présent dans son esprit.

Curieusement, la montée ne le fatigua pas. Il se trouvait à présent devant une simple porte en bois. Il en saisit la poignée, mais celle-ci refusa de tourner. L'accès lui était fermé. Il eut un instant l'idée de donner de grands coups dans la porte. Il fallait qu'elle cède, c'était important, vital…. Tant que ça ? Il pourrait aussi abandonner, et redescendre. Il en était encore temps… Mais la solution s'imposa à lui de manière évidente. Il fallait employer le même moyen que pour atteindre la tour. Il toqua donc doucement. Et la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière le panneau de bois se tenait Jenny Calendar. Il allait enfin pouvoir lui parler, lui dire. Lui révéler la souffrance qu'il avait vécue. Privé d'elle, il lui semblait avoir un trou à la place du cœur. Il était un pauvre homme qui marchait seul, un ermite. Il sentait le besoin de la prendre par la main, et de l'emmener ailleurs. Tout l'amour endormi s'était tout d'un coup réveillé à sa vue. Il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il savait qu'elle n'appartenait plus à son monde. Eh bien, qu'importe. Il était prêt à la suivre n'importe où, même dans la mort. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouva pas les mots pour dire ses sentiments. Le seul son qu'il articula fut :

- Jenny…

Elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche, pour l'apaiser.

- Chut, Rupert. Je comprends, ce n'est pas la peine de parler. N'oublie pas que je suis dans ton esprit, je suis au courant de tout.

Elle se tourna vers la fenêtre de la tour. Une fenêtre avec des barreaux.

Il est temps pour toi de me laisser partir. Je suis là depuis trop longtemps, et je suis morte. Il n'y a plus d'avenir pour moi. Il y en aura pour toi. Toi seul peux me faire sortir de cette prison.

- … D'accord.

Il comprenait que c'était nécessaire, et la présence de Jenny était rassurante. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle s'en aille, mais il le fallait. Il fit un grand effort sur lui-même, et les barreaux disparurent. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. C'était son rôle auprès du Scooby-gang : il avait toujours su exactement ce qu'il fallait faire. Mlle Calendar devenait plus pâle à chaque instant. Elle s'approcha de lui, et unit pour la dernière fois ses lèvres aux siennes.

- Merci, Rupert. Et adieu. Sache… que je veillerai toujours sur toi.

C'était une sensation intense. Il savait que les paroles étaient vraies. Il rouvrit les yeux. Jenny n'était plus là, il savait qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui manque quelque chose, mais c'était maintenant qu'il était entier.

La tour disparut sous ses pieds, et il tomba dans le vide. Sans aucune peur : cela lui paraissait logique : la voix n'avait-elle pas dit qu'il allait explorer les tréfonds de son esprit ? Dans ce cas, il était naturel qu'après le haut, vienne le bas. Le sol se rapprochait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il allait atterrir dans le cimetière. Ferma les yeux en attente de l'impact. Les rouvrit. Il n'y avait rien eu. Comme s'il avait été immatériel, il venait de traverser sans effort et sans rien sentir la terre meuble nourrie par les cadavres. Il était à présent très à l'étroit, et les sensations physiques lui étaient revenues. A mesure que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité de l'endroit, il comprenait l'horrible vérité : il était dans une _tombe _! Il se tendit, explorant avec ses doigts, ses pieds, sa tête, les moindres recoins de l'endroit. Et se rendit compte qu'un tunnel s'ouvrait devant lui. Il y entra en rampant, et s'aperçut qu'il avait la place de se mettre accroupi, puis debout : le boyau s'élargissait et s'agrandissait. Il déboucha dans une crypte. Il n'était jamais allé dans cet endroit, mais cela ressemblait étrangement, horriblement, à la crypte du Maître telle que Buffy la lui avait décrite. A l'exception des deux galeries qui en sortaient par le même mur. Au-dessus de chacune se trouvait une pancarte blanche, couvertes de lettres de sang. A moins que cela ne soit de la sauce tomate. Celle de gauche représentait le G¨P£/k, et celle de droite l' UîZ%µ. La voix résonna à nouveau dans la tête de Giles, mais cette fois-ci, elle avait une tonalité menaçante. Elle hurlait à pleins poumons, en fait.

_FAIS TON CHOIX, RIPPER !_

Il sentit un frisson d'horreur lui remonter le long du dos. Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière un de ces tunnels, ou peut-être même les deux, et cela le terrifiait plus que tout.

_Les deux chemins mènent à la même salle, Ripper. L'important, c'est de savoir par lequel tu entres._

- Non… non, je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas me rencontrer !

Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le put.

_Mauvais choix, Ripper. Pour ta punition… _

Giles se retrouva dans une immense salle, noire. On ne pouvait en distinguer exactement les proportions gigantesques, car seul un cercle de feu situé au milieu déchirait les ténèbres. L'Observateur avait une hache à la main. Instinctivement, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Faire face au Présent, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Et, effectivement… Un démon tel qu'il n'en avait jamais vu jaillit des flammes. Il était d'un rouge éclatant, et d'une laideur indescriptible. Il ricana. Sur son front était clouée une plaque, indiquant H§¤~¤§H. Il attaqua violemment Giles. Un coup de hache plus tard, la tête rouge roulait sur le sol de pierre. C'était trop facile. Un bruit retentit. Une deuxième tête qui touchait le sol. Rupert se retourna avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Le cadavre de sa Tueuse gisait à terre, le sang jaillissant de son cou comme d'un geyser. De sanglots violents secouèrent l'ancien bibliothécaire, il s'approcha du corps pour le serrer dans ses bras. Tout disparut à nouveau, il n'y avait plus qu'une marque qui flottait dans l'air. D'un jaune intense. Elle était constituée d'un cercle, dans lequel un triangle était inscrit. Et dans le triangle, trois branches partant d'endroits complètement aléatoires se rejoignaient et s'entrelaçaient pour former une sorte de tourbillon.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rupert Giles se dressa au milieu de son lit, trempé de sueur. Quel rêve ! Il lui semblait avoir une densité et une importance quasi-prophétique. Mais quelle était cette marque qui lui était apparue juste avant son réveil ? Il ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vue, et ne comprenait pas quelle place elle pouvait avoir dans son cerveau. Le réflexe immédiat qui lui vint était celui de faire des recherches. Il s'extirpa de sous sa couette et se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque personnelle. Ouvrit un premier ouvrage sur les démons et leurs marques distinctives, un deuxième sur les sorciers et leurs symboles cabalistiques, un troisième et un quatrième sur les manifestations des forces occultes…. Et s'aperçut à la fin de sa lecture que son rêve s'était estompé. Il n'en gardait que peu de souvenirs, si ce n'était qu'il avait vu un signe étrange, dont la forme ne lui revenait plus en mémoire. Tant pis, il en parlerait à Buffy demain.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dans une chambre de la fac, deux sorcières dormaient. La blonde, installée sur le lit, s'appelait Tara Maclay. Et quiconque aurait été éveillé dans cette chambre cette nuit-là aurait pu voir que Tara Maclay s'agitait dans son sommeil, et balbutiait des paroles au sens incompréhensible :

- Triangle… Tourbillon…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Note à ma revieweuse : il me semble que dans l'épisode où Spike essaie de mordre Willow et découvre qu'il ne peut pas, elle l'appelle "". (en vf). Je vérifierai ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la cave qui servait de chambre à Alex Harris, un vampire blond tournait en rond, seul. Il s'agissait de William le Sanglant, dit Spike. Il avait été la terreur des nations, le champion des forces obscures, le funeste messager de la Mort.

_« Et maintenant je ne suis plus rien. Quand même, c'qu'on devient… »_

Spike regarda d'un œil noir la commode dans un coin de la pièce. Avec les poignées luisantes de ses tiroirs comme autant de dents argentées, il avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait de lui.

_« C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi… »_

Sa situation était pire que ridicule. Mais il n'était pas homme à se laisser mener par le destin. C'était lui qui faisait les règles. Cette puce était programmée pour marcher à jamais ? Eh bien, pourquoi lui laisser le temps de le faire souffrir plus, de l'humaniser davantage ? Aucun de ses exaspérants geôliers n'était là. Il suffisait d'un pieu, la douleur ne durerait pas… Et il rejoindrait enfin la poussière dont il était né, et les flammes infernales dont il était né une deuxième fois. Il se prit à chercher le meilleur moyen de mettre fin à ses nuits. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, il avait fait l'inventaire de ce que la cave contenait. Pieux en assez grand nombre, croix, flacons d'eau bénites, vêtements, journal intime…

Journal intime ? C'était surprenant que le raté en tienne un. Pas vraiment le genre. Mais enfin… Avant de partir en poussière, autant s'offrir ce petit plaisir, savoir qu'on a pu rire, amèrement, une dernière fois, de la vie sans intérêt des autres.

_Ce carnet appartient à Alexander Harris._

_Cher journal, j'écris dans tes pages car je viens de t'acheter. Entre nous, tu n'étais pas vraiment une bonne affaire. Et puis pour ce que je vais m'en servir… Enfin bref. J'ai senti le besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressentais. Cela ne durera certainement pas : mes idées changent vite, je ne suis jamais triste longtemps, et je ne suis pas doué pour écrire. Alors attends-toi à finir très vite au fond d'un tiroir que je n'ouvre jamais. En attendant, je vais te présenter un peu les gens qui sont importants pour moi. Mes parents m'ont relégué dans cette cave et ne sont pas prêts à me voir, même quand les engueulades entre eux s'arrêtent. Alors, je préfère te parler de ma véritable famille : mes amis. Buffy est une fille extraordinaire. C'est la Tueuse, ce qui veut dire qu'elle élimine les forces du Mal. Dommage qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le mec qui squatte mon fauteuil et mes cordes… Willow est ma plus vieille amie. En ce moment son petit copain vient de la quitter, et ce n'est pas très drôle pour elle. J'aimerais l'aider, mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire, et puis mon Anya n'est pas d'une grande aide pour les questions de ce genre. En revanche, sous la couette… Mais je m'égare. Il y a aussi Giles, celui qui tient le rôle de Protecteur de Buffy. Il sait beaucoup de choses en matière de démonologie, et il est toujours là pour nous conseiller. Et puis…_

_Et puis voilà, je me sens stupide (et pour ne rien arranger, je tutoie un journal). Ce que je ressens pour eux est tellement fort, et je n'aime tellement pas écrire, que je ne pourrai jamais décrire mes sentiments. Quand je suis avec eux, mon cœur se réchauffe et j'ai l'impression que j'existe vraiment. Peu importe si je rate ma vie ! Ma véritable vie est avec eux, et le sera toujours. Et je crois qu'ils m'aiment. C'est cela le plus important, après tout, n'est-ce pas cher journal ? En tout cas, je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour les protéger. Physiquement, moralement… Je suis peut-être un ringard, mais je ne serai pas un ringard qui supporte de voir ses amis souffrir sans rien faire._

_Eh bien voilà, mon vieux, je n'ai pas écrit beaucoup (et toi tu as surtout écouté), mais je me sens déjà mieux. Je reviendrai peut-être te voir si j'ai le blues. A plus !_

_P.S. Ne m'en veux pas trop si je t'oublie quelque part, je ne suis pas un garçon très rangé, et honnêtement j'ai bien mieux à faire._

Ces lignes avaient été écrites dix jours auparavant. Spike tenta de rire, mais le son s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Il était déprimé, à présent. Oui, le minable était encore plus inutile que lui. Oui, il n'aurait jamais qu'une vie terne. Mais les vies ternes sont si enviables, lorsque l'amour et l'amitié leur donnent des reflets ! Au moins, Alex avait des personnes qui l'aimaient.

Le vampire regarda ses mains. Il pouvait presque voir le sang de cent vingt ans de crimes et de mort sortir par les pores de sa peau. Et il ne regrettait rien. Mais en fin de compte, il avait toujours été seul. N'était-il pas, comme Drusilla l'avait immédiatement senti, le possesseur de mondes fantastiques que lui seul connaissait ? Sa nature poétique, exaltée, l'avait toujours suivi, même dans le carnage. Et, teintée de violence, elle lui était encore plus douloureuse. Comme il aurait voulu être aimé sincèrement, complètement, par un être au moins !

_« Est-ce que je viens vraiment de penser ça ? »_

Il devenait urgent d'agir. Spike se précipita sur le flacon d'eau bénite. Il l'ouvrit et l'approcha de sa bouche. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi brûlant que le whisky, et cela apportait un repos plus complet ?! Il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir et d'hésiter un instant, rien qu'un petit instant. Un instant décisif.

Alex ouvrit brusquement la porte. Le vampire, de surprise, sursauta violemment et la bouteille vint se briser à terre. Etait-ce une part de lui qui manifestait son instinct de survie ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme qui lui faisait face affichait un air désorienté et furieux. Spike dut se retenir pour ne pas s'esclaffer.

- Ah non, tu ne vas pas me refaire le même coup ! A la deuxième tentative, tu aurais quand même pu réussir…

- Et merci qui, déjà ?

- Si tu t'arranges toujours pour survivre, c'est quand même pas de ma faute ! Belle mise en scène… Je parie que tu attendais avec cette bouteille depuis une heure, juste pour te donner en spectacle. Et tu as cassé MA bouteille défensive !

Spike saisit le pieu à côté de lui. La colère l'étouffait et faisait saillir les veines sur ses tempes. Il se précipita sur Alex… et finit encore une fois à terre, les mains sur la tête. C'est ce moment que choisit la petite rouquine pour entrer. Elle embrassa la scène du regard et parut surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Oh, Spike a encore essayé de se suicider. Encore raté, évidemment. Il s'est jeté sur moi et il a… IL A LU MON JOURNAL INTIME ?!

- Tu as un journal intime, toi ?

- Euh, non, pas vraiment, enfin, un truc, quoi…. Euh, je m'en vais, je ne peux pas supporter de rester une seconde de plus avec ce type. Dis-lui de pas se louper la prochaine fois, et si possible d'emprunter le matériel de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Alex ouvrit la porte (le vampire eut à peine le temps de se jeter de côté pour éviter la lumière déclinante du soleil, à croire que ce mec le faisait exprès… ce ne serait pas étonnant et ça expliquerait pas mal de choses, d'ailleurs) et s'esquiva. Spike resta seul avec la sorcière qui le regardait à présent d'un air de réprobation craintive et apitoyée (essayez, vous verrez c'est vraiment pas facile). Il se hâta de se relever, la fixa en face. Comme elle ne détournait pas le regard, il fixa le sien, agacé et un peu gêné, sur un point au-dessus et à gauche de la tête de Willow. La cicatrice au-dessus de son œil se plissa tandis qu'il haussait les sourcils.

- Eh bien, quoi ?!

- Alors c'est vrai, tu as encore essayé de te suicider ?

- Eh ben, alors ? Ca paraît normal quand on voit des gens comme toi toute la journée.

- Et là tu essaies de me démoraliser… Ca ne marche pas.

- Pfff.

- Je croyais que maintenant que tu pouvais nous aider à tuer des démons, tu te trouvais utile ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas mon rôle, ce n'est pas moi. Je me sens traître, et… puis je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à parler de ça avec toi. Fin de la discussion.

- Mais je ne peux quand même pas te laisser faire ça… Après tout, on est… euh… des vieux ennemis ?

_- Buffy _est mon ennemie. Toi, tu es… une sous-ennemie ? Honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Les vampires sont faits pour vous tuer, point. Les morts qui ne servent à rien devraient rester morts. Tu sais, je suis lucide. Si une seule personne me regrettait je ne ferais peut-être pas ça.

- Je vais faire un effort pour te regretter alors.

A ces mots, le vampire, de surprise, croisa les yeux verts de Willow. Il reçut un choc. D'un seul regard, il lut tout au fond du cœur de la sorcière. Il était en morceaux. Spike ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'admiration pour elle, qui pouvait tout de même continuer à faire semblant. Il ne s'y trompait pas, la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer n'avait rien à voir avec lui : elle souffrait juste d'une telle façon qu'elle pouvait difficilement supporter la douleur des autres. Et lui… Il était précisément dans le même cas. Il eut l'impression que son propre cœur battait pour la première fois depuis plus d'un siècle. Un battement unique, intense, douloureux… Un battement qui le fit voler en éclats, et ces éclats s'adaptaient à ceux de l'âme désolée qui lui faisait face. Mais, inattentif à ce qui se passait en lui, il n'y prit pas garde.

D'un seul coup, tous les mots qu'il avait prononcé contre Willow lui rentrèrent dans la gorge et lui pesèrent sur la glotte. Il ressentit du remords. Après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle le grondait gentiment et essayait de lui faire croire qu'elle le regretterait.

- C'est bien gentil d'avoir dit ça, mais…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase ; sa voix s'étrangla. Il se détourna et lutta contre la vague d'émotions qu'il refoulait depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Il lui vint l'envie de pleurer doucement. Non, plutôt d'éclater en sanglots violents, ça lui convenait plus. Mais il avait tout de même une fierté : pas question de s'y abandonner devant elle, qui restait tout de même membre de la bande de la Tueuse, et qui s'empresserait d'aller tout raconter à ses copains, même dans une intention charitable… Ils rigoleraient bien trop, tiens ! Il se tourna vers elle, et les yeux bleus trouvèrent sans effort le chemin des yeux verts.

- Willow…Va t-en. Laisse-moi seul… S'il te plaît.

* * *

Un sentiment de révolte s'anima dans l'esprit de la sorcière.

- Te laisser seul ? C'est ça, pour que tu essayes encore de te suicider ? Alors, moi, je suis la fille qu'on n'écoute pas ?! Oh, c'est toujours la même histoire après tout, je dis tout ce que je peux, on me regarde patiemment et à la fin c'est toujours « va t-en ».

La voix de Willow se brisa un instant. Quand elle reprit, il y avait des larmes et de la colère dans ses yeux.

- Je sais que je suis une fille gênante, mais ils pourraient faire un effort, au moins ?! Je fais ce que je peux, moi…

Spike avait tiqué au mot « ils ».

- Qui ça, ils ? C'est de moi qu'il s'agit, non ?

- Je parlais de mes amis. De ta part, je comprends. Au moins, toi, tu es honnête, tu dis vraiment ce que tu p-penses (une goutte s'écrasa au sol, sans bruit) de moi.

- Ben… Tu sais, je pensais pas tout…

Un sourire apparut sous les larmes et éclaira le visage de la jeune fille.

- Que tu dises ça, par contre ça m'étonne…

Elle sortit un mouchoir, renifla et attrapa Spike par l'épaule pour l'entraîner vers la porte.

- Bon, moi je dois aller quelque part… Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seul, ou sinon tu te suicides. Je vais t'emmener chez Giles, ok ?

- Eh ! Non, pas ok : il fait encore jour.

Il éclata de rire.

- C'est toi qui vas me suicider maintenant ? N'empêche, tu étais convaincante.

- Je peux quand même pas te laisser te tuer…

- Allez, tu peux y aller. Je serai sage. Promis.

Willow ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle le regarda d'un air circonspect et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Mmmh. Tu me donnes ta parole de vampire ?

Spike se raidit, comme dans la position du garde-à-vous. Il releva le menton, tendit la main solennellement dans la direction de son interlocutrice, et tenta de prendre sa voix la plus sérieuse.

- Parole de vampire.

Il se retint d'ajouter « chef, oui chef ». Le moment et l'humeur n'étaient pas vraiment à la dérision. La sorcière lui conseilla de se mettre sur le côté. Quand ce fut fait, elle ouvrit la porte et s'en alla. Elle eut encore le temps d'entendre dire amèrement :

- Si on peut encore m'appeler comme ça.

Willow leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le demi-cercle magenta que formait le soleil couchant semblait vouloir sécher ses yeux encore humides. Elle inspira l'air frais, qui emplit ses poumons en lui donnant un regain d'énergie. Pourquoi l'atmosphère de Sunnydale ne vaudrait-elle pas celle de l'océan ? D'accord, elle était annonciatrice d'apocalypse, d'accord, on risquait de ne pas pouvoir en profiter longtemps à cause d'un démon égorgeur… D'accord, le taux de mortalité et de forces obscures au mètre carré était le plus élevé de la planète, mais c'était justement pour cela qu'être en vie ici était beaucoup plus intense que nulle part ailleurs. C'est après avoir goulûment respiré que la jeune fille put se sentir un peu mieux, et se diriger avec un meilleur moral vers la fac. Plus précisément vers Tara. Elle se sentait presque guidée vers elle. Peut-être reconnaissait-elle son essence magique ? En tout cas, elle savait de quoi lui parler. Elle avait quelque chose à dire, quelque chose d'inquiétant, qu'elle aurait pu dire à Giles. Oui, elle lui dirait le soir même. Elle avait fait la nuit dernière un rêve étrange. Et qui ne semblait pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles, à vrai dire. Mais elle avait eu le pressentiment qu'elle devait en parler à Tara. Pourquoi ? Difficile à dire. C'était un mélange de confiance, d'amitié… Quelque chose de fort en tout cas. Avec la sorcière blonde, Willow se sentait bien… à l'abri. Dès qu'elle reconnut la démarche chaloupée de son amie, elle l'aborda.

- Tara…

- Oh, W-Willow… Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler. J'ai fait un rêve étrange l'autre nuit. Il y avait d'abord toi en train de mâcher du chewing-gum, mais ça c'est… c'est pas imp-portant…

Un rire bref, un peu gêné, et indescriptiblement charmant ponctua cette réplique.

- Après, il y avait une marque bizarre, c'est ça ?

- O-Oui… Comment tu le sais ?

- Eh bien, je crois que… je crois que j'ai rêvé de la même chose que toi. Pas pour le chewing-gum, bien sûr, mais…

- Dans ce cas… J'ai fait quelques provisions à la nouvelle boutique dont je t'avais parlé… Et je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il y a un sort qui… enfin tu vois, j'ai senti une perturbation dans le flux magique par ici… alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait… essayer un sort, trouver ce qui cause ça…

- On s'en occupe tout de suite ?

- D-D'accord… C'est prêt dans ma chambre.

Un sourire lumineux s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Tara. Les deux sorcières montèrent en vitesse les escaliers, et poussèrent la porte. Willow fut à nouveau frappée par cette impression si particulière… qui ne résidait que dans cette pièce, dans des éléments subtils et indéfinissables. Le matériel dont les deux jeunes femmes auraient besoin était déjà disposé sur le tapis. Elles saisirent chacune une poignée de poudre. Celle de Tara était bleue, celle de Willow rouge. Elles tournèrent en rond, saupoudrant la chatoyante poussière sur une feuille de papier. D'un seul mouvement, elles renversèrent leurs têtes vers le plafond, et incantèrent :

_Ô Feniora, maîtresse des artifices et messagère de vérité, entends-nous ! Révèle-nous celui qui trouble nos rêves et notre magie, révèle-nous son nom, montre-nous son visage, éclaircis-nous ces… _

FWUSSSSSSH !

Une épaisse vapeur dorée s'échappa du monticule de poudre. Les deux amies furent rejetées en arrière, des traces de griffures sur le visage. Quelque chose avait interrompu le sort. Quand la fumée se dissipa, elles purent voir, sur la feuille de papier, un cercle. Dans lequel était inscrit un triangle. Dans lequel trois courbes s'enroulaient et se rejoignaient en un point. Et le tout était jaune comme le safran.

- Tara, je crois qu'il est temps de te présenter mes amis. Allons montrer ça à Giles.

* * *

Quelques secondes après que Willow eut frappé, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine ou d'une cinquantaine d'années, pour autant que Tara pouvait en juger. Il avait des yeux d'un intense vert pâle, des cheveux noirs grisonnants par endroit, et d'imposantes lunettes recouvraient des cernes du même acabit. Ses yeux se posèrent d'abord sur la sorcière rousse, puis sur la blonde, qui déglutit en sentant sur elle ce regard d'incompréhension. Il parut cependant faire le rapprochement très vite.

- Bonjour Willow et…

- Tara, intervint Tara. Tara Maclay.

- Enchanté… Tara. Tu dois être l'amie sorcière dont Willow vient de me parler au téléphone.

- Oh, elle vous a dit… Tant mieux, en un sens cela m'évitera de dissimuler.

Elle sentit apparaître sur son visage le demi-sourire qui lui était si particulier : la partie droite des lèvres s'ouvrait sur des dents blanches, tandis que la partie gauche se plissait en prenant une expression gênée. En maîtres d'œuvre, les yeux pétillaient. Giles –car elle savait maintenant que c'était lui- lui rendit son sourire et se présenta.

- Rupert Giles.

Puis, se tournant vers Willow :

- Tu m'as dit que vous aviez quelque chose concernant une certaine marque mystique ? Oh, entrez, entrez donc, toutes les deux.

Tara, sur les pas de son amie, franchit le seuil de la porte et se retrouva dans l'appartement. Il était propre, net –euh, non… pas si net que ça : les feuillets éparpillés recouvraient les livres ouverts, eux-mêmes cachant presque la table aux regards-, et avait quelque chose qui annonçait la nationalité anglaise de son occupant. Une jeune fille blonde s'y trouvait déjà, effondrée sur le canapé. A leur entrée, elle releva les yeux, jeta un regard surpris sur… devinez qui ?

- Willow, bonsoir…. Euh, je vois que tu as amené une amie. Est-ce qu'on peut aller plus loin pour parler des cookies à la banane que tu devais me montrer ?

La jeune fille rousse écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu sais, les cookies… Les _cookies_ que j'ai été _choisie _pour faire, et que je suis la seule à pouvoir faire… Ces cookies qu'on prépare à minuit… Euh, tu sais, pour la fête de la fac.

- Tara est au courant, intervint Giles.

- Oh, bien. Euh, très bien… Bonsoir Tara, c'est ça ? Je m'appelle Buffy, je suis amie avec Willow depuis la seconde. * se retournant vers Giles * Et elle est au courant jusqu'à quel point exactement ?

- Oh, oui, Tara, il faut que je te dise… Buffy est la Tueuse de vampires, dit très vite Willow.

Giles frotta ses lunettes, et les remit.

- Willow, saurais-tu ce que les mots « incognito de la Tueuse » signifient ?

- Désolé, mais j'ai pensé… Puisque Tara doit… enfin, comme Tara va participer aux recherches avec nous, c'est plus simple qu'elle sache…

- Tu as peut-être raison. Rappelle-moi quand même qu'il faudra qu'on aie une conversation.

Willow fit une petite moue des lèvres, et agrandit ses yeux avec un air penaud. Les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ainsi mise quelque peu en confiance, Tara s'approcha de l'Observateur et lui tendit la feuille de papier.

- Voilà ce qui est apparu lorsqu'on a essayé d'évoquer ce trouble dans la magie.

En voyant la marque, Giles eut un mouvement de recul. Il regarda Buffy d'un air troublé, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était saine, sauve et vaillante.

- Eh bien… Merci.

- Oh, et ceci pourra peut-être vous être utile, on ne sait jamais…

Elle lui tendit la carte de la nouvelle boutique de magie. La Tueuse s'approcha derrière l'épaule de son protecteur et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- La recette des cookies, répondit Tara avec une certaine ironie dans la voix.

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte. Giles alla ouvrir, et deux personnes pénétrèrent. Un jeune homme brun, et un autre blond. Très blond, même.

- Il fait complètement nuit maintenant, j'ai pu venir avec Spike et… - Tiens, on a une nouvelle ?

Après quelques menues explications (_à nouveau !_), Alex et Spike connaissaient Tara, et réciproquement. Enfin, chacun connaissait le nom de l'autre, ce qui n'était déjà pas si mal. La sorcière aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu connaître mieux cet « ami d'Alex qui ne pouvait sortir que la nuit à cause de sa maladie de peau ». Elle n'était pas dupe, évidemment. Si Spike n'était pas un vampire, elle était prête à se teindre les cheveux en… en vert, tiens. C'est dire qu'elle était vraiment bien sûre. Ce qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, c'était pourquoi il faisait, ou semblait faire partie, du gang. De plus, ses yeux exprimaient un tumulte de sentiments intenses, douloureux. Comme un appel à l'aide, comme un phare dans la nuit.

_« J'aimerais le comprendre. »_

Une remarque de Giles interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

- Nous n'avons rien trouvé jusqu'ici concernant ce… ce signe. Willow et Tara, vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous et explorer la rubrique _Sorcellerie Antique _?

Tara sourit. Elle aimait bien ce Mr Giles.

- D'accord W-Willow, on y va ?

Elle remarqua soudain qu'elle avait bégayé. Elle était timide, certes, mais cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la maison. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait que le mot « Willow » s'attarde sur ses lèvres. C'était un nom mélodieux, et puis c'était si joli, un saule…

Soudain Giles se figea, les yeux fixés sur la carte de la boutique.

- Alerte générale, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionnèrent Buffy et Alex simultanément.

- Le nom… Regardez le nom.

Willow saisit la carte et y jeta un coup d'œil.

- Oh, mon Dieu, souffla-t-elle. « _Ethan Rayne._ »


	4. Chapter 4

- Ah, voilà le campus. Je suis plus tranquille maintenant qu'on le voit.

- Oui… Ca fait bizarre de dire ça, mais il est presque rassurant.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'à l'intérieur il fait plus de dix degrés... Et puis avec les néons, on voit où on met les pieds.

- Ouais, ben… Allons-y.

Buffy poussa la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Willow et Tara. Les trois jeunes femmes commencèrent à monter les escaliers en discutant avec animation.

- Alors, ce type –Ethan… C'est aussi une sorte de sorcier, c'est ça ? Mais… je veux dire, dévoué aux forces du mal, pas comme n-nous ?

Willow, sans savoir pourquoi, avait l'impression qu'à la place de son amie, elle aurait également buté sur le mot « nous ». Elle rejeta ses cheveux roux en arrière, et répondit avec un petit rire qu'elle ne trouva pas convaincant :

- Oui, c'est ça… Il nous a joué quelques mauvais tours.

- Quelques mauvais tours, tu peux le dire ! Il a carrément failli me faire tuer par Spi… (ici, Buffy se rendit compte que Tara ne connaissait pas la véritable identité du vampire)… par Spiderman. Tu sais, ce drôle de démon-araignée tout répugnant, avec des pattes poilues…

- Au moins, toi c'était en princesse que tu étais transformée, t'as pas à te plaindre… Et quand il a fait retomber toute la ville en adolescence ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, après ça je n'ai plus pu regarder Giles ni ma mère en face pendant deux semaines… Sans parler du « joli tatouage » qu'il m'a fait. Gratuitement, en plus.

- Il peut vraiment faire tout ça ? Parce que m-moi… Je me sens pas à la hauteur pour lutter, dit Tara en baissant les yeux.

- Il ne s'agit pas tellement de lutter, surtout d'anticiper. Au niveau physique, tu pourrais le battre.

En évoquant ces souvenirs plus ou moins sympathiques, elles arrivèrent devant la porte 214. Tara prit congé.

- Bon, ben …. Je suis fatiguée, je… je vais me coucher.

Willow était un peu déçue de la voir partir si tôt. Mais après tout, pourquoi ? Premièrement, le terme « partir si tôt » n'était pas très bien choisi (il était autour de minuit), et puis de toutes façons, pas question de faire de la magie.

- Bonne nuit. Tu sais ce que Giles a dit, de ne rien faire de magique à cause des ingrédients suspects, d'Ethan, et des perturbations dans l'énergie… eh ben, ça va me manquer.

A quoi Tara répondit par un sourire en coin.

- Bonne nuit.

La sorcière rousse aux yeux verts regarda son amie disparaître au bout du couloir. Buffy lui fit signe de rentrer dans leur chambre commune.

- Pas de patrouille ce soir ?

- Pas de patrouille. Puisqu'Ethan est dans le coin, demain on risque de se réveiller avec les deux côtés du corps désolidarisés, ou bien d'être obligées de dire tout ce qu'on pense… Alors autant se reposer en attendant.

- Buffy, il ne faut pas dire ça… Maintenant, ça va arriver, reprit Willow avec une mine boudeuse.

La Tueuse pouffa de rire avant de répondre :

- Mais c'est toi qui viens juste de le dire, ça va arriver.

- Oui, mais si ça arrive, ce sera parce que tu l'auras dit d'abord, et pas parce que je l'ai dit pour te dire que ça arriverait parce que tu l'avais dit.

D'après l'expression de son visage, Buffy renonça vite à comprendre la phrase. Les deux amies finirent de se mettre en pyjama et s'allongèrent sur leurs lits respectifs. Elles éteignirent la lumière et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit. Dans l'obscurité, Willow cala confortablement son oreiller derrière sa tête. L'air de rien, elle questionna son amie- mais son intérêt perçait dans sa voix.

- Alors, tu as passé la journée avec Riley ?

- Eh oui. On a tellement de choses à se dire, depuis qu'on a chacun découvert que l'autre appartenait à un monde secret- dont on n'a pas le droit de parler, d'ailleurs. Enfin, en théorie.

- Tu n'as pas dit à Giles qu'il faisait partie du commando ?

- Non. Il ne connaît même pas Riley.

- Mais… tu devrais lui en parler, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'ai… comment dire ? l'impression que c'est mon secret, que Giles ne doit pas le partager, tu comprends ?

- Oui, je vois.

A la vérité, Willow comprenait mieux qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Elle avait en quelque sorte la même impression en ce qui concernait Tara.

_« Mais les relations entre Tara et moi ne sont pas les mêmes qu'entre Buffy et Riley »_, plaisanta-t-elle intérieurement.

- Et comment ça se passe entre toi et lui ?

- Oh, plutôt bien (Willow entendit presque Buffy sourire). Il me surprend un peu plus tous les jours. Et je crois que c'est réciproque.

Un long silence suivit, interrompu seulement de loin en loin par les éclats de voix des quelques étudiants qui traînaient encore dans les couloirs. La fenêtre était ouverte, le vent frais apportait une bonne odeur d'arbre. Willow se pelotonna sous sa couverture et la retroussa jusqu'au menton. Cette atmosphère lui rappelait tant de moments… La lune, dehors, était à son troisième quart. Il n'y avait pas de nuages ; le parc de la fac était baigné d'une clarté surnaturelle. La jeune femme se prit à se souvenir des soirs, avant la pleine lune, où Oz et elle profitaient de la soirée, sachant que les trois nuits suivantes seraient douloureuses. Il la prenait dans ses bras ; elle se blottissait contre lui, passait la main dans ses cheveux blonds-roux…

Les larmes lui vinrent. Maintenant elle était seule. Pour combien de temps ? Elle ne le savait même pas. La couette lui semblait immense, trop grande pour elle, bien qu'il s'agisse du lit réglementaire sur le campus. Elle prit la parole d'une petite voix.

- … Buffy ?

- Oui ?

- Oz… Il me manque…

- Je sais, Will.

- C'est douloureux, comme si on m'avait jeté du haut du ciel, dans ce lit.

- Je sais, Will.

- J'ai l'impression que je ne m'en remettrai jamais complètement.

- Je sais, Will. Et pourtant tu t'en remettras. Ce sera dur, mais c'est la vie. Et crois-moi, je m'y connais. De toute façon, fais confiance à Oz : il reviendra, il te l'a dit, non ?

- Oui… Tu as sans doute raison, je vais arrêter de penser à ça. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

Willow tenta de se forcer à penser à autre chose qu'à Oz. Elle leva les yeux et fut frappée de ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarqué un fait étonnant.

_« Le ciel est d'un très joli bleu, cette nuit. »_

* * *

Alex et Spike marchaient dans la rue. Leurs visages étaient tous deux renfrognés et tournés vers le sol, où ils semblaient absorbés par le mouvement régulier de leurs pieds.

- 'Fait froid.

- Je suis à température ambiante.

- 'Fait pas moins froid pour autant. (léger silence.) C'est curieux, j'ai l'impression que mes pieds bougent sans que j'aie besoin d'y penser.

- … Normal, on marche.

- Je sais. Je voulais dire que je ne les sens plus ou… oh, laisse tomber.

- Avec plaisir.

La conversation s'interrompit. Alex, lassé de regarder l'asphalte, leva la tête et produisit un nuage de vapeur en expirant. Le vampire l'observa, ouvrit la bouche, parut se concentrer. Rien. Il regarda d'un air excédé son compagnon de route dont la respiration fumait de plus belle.

- Oh, arrête un peu la frime.

- Quoi ?

- Ta fumée. Tu sais, « fuuuh. ». Coupe la vapeur, machiniste.

- Oh. Excuse-moi d'avoir respiré.

- Hmpf. Sois pardonné.

- Trop aimable.

- Au fait, c'est qui ce mec, Titane ? Rien qu'à entendre son nom vous trembliez tous.

- Oh, lui ? _Ethan _est une espèce de sorcier maléfique, tu vois, le genre de magicien à deux balles (« Peur ? Moi ?! jamais », parodia Spike). Le genre à te désolidariser les deux moitiés du corps, et à bien rigoler dans son coin en te regardant.

- Il vous a déjà fait des coups comme ça ? demanda le vampire, vivement intéressé.

Alex fit semblant de ne pas se le rappeler.

- Ben… attends… Ah oui ! Il y a la fois où il nous a lancé un démon possesseur sur le dos… La fois où il a fait retomber toute la ville à l'âge mental de gens comme _moi_… (« ouch », commenta Spike)

Le jeune homme eut un petit rire enthousiaste.

- Ca faisait très bizarre. Il nous a aussi transformés en trucs divers, les costumes qu'on portait pour Halloween par exemple. Buffy était en princesse. Et moi j'étais en soldat, ajouta-t-il très fier de lui.

- Attends… Oui !, réagit son interlocuteur. Je crois que j'y étais, cette fois-là !

- Hem… Oui, tu as même tous failli nous tuer.

- Un bon souvenir, ça ! s'exclama Spike avec des accents triomphants dans la voix. Enfin, se reprit-il, de votre côté ça devait être moins marrant.

Ils arrivèrent chez Alex, et descendirent vite dans la cave. Le jeune homme attacha vite le vampire au fauteuil orange, se coucha et éteignit la lumière. Tout était calme à présent. Très vite, Spike entendit des ronflements provenant du lit à sa droite. Puis insensiblement la respiration devint régulière et le silence se fit ; le premier sommeil était passé. Le vampire se cala du mieux qu'il put au fond du siège et poussa un soupir.

_« Ferais mieux d'essayer de dormir, moi aussi… »_

Il ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit, des visages qu'il avait vus dans la journée commencèrent à tournoyer et à se confondre, se mêlant peu à peu à de plus anciens. Il se revit dans la pénombre d'un boudoir, chez sa mère, du temps où il vivait encore. Depuis la pièce attenante, un salon brillamment éclairé, parvenaient les éclats sonores d'une fête. Les costumes chatoyants des convives passaient de temps à autre dans son champ de vision. Une voix familière retentit dans son dos.

- William ?

- J'arrive, mère.

Il se retourna et marcha lentement vers elle. Ils étaient seuls. Assise, elle lui fit un petit signe de tête en souriant :

- Alors, as-tu une nouvelle pièce de poésie dont tu désires me faire part ?

- Oh, il y a bien quelques vers que j'ai composés tout à l'heure… Mais je crains qu'ils ne soient pas très bons. L'agitation ne me réussit guère, vous le savez.

- Oh, exposez-les moi tout de même, j'en serai ravie. S'il y a bien une chose que n'ont pas ces soirées mondaines, c'est la poésie…

- Si vous y tenez, mère, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour vous plaire… J'ai intitulé _A feu et à Sang_ ce sonnet en octosyllabes. Le voici :

_Tu te caches au fond de mon être_

_Tu y remues cœur et idées,_

_Reine du corps et des pensées,_

_Dont un fol espoir me veut maître._

_Mon sang coule et charrie la lettre_

_De feu, que tes mains sacrées_

_Y ont laissé pour des années_

_Sans savoir, aimer, ni connaître._

_Ce mot brûlant qui me consume,_

_Qui t'indiffère quand j'écume,_

_Dont je me meurs et dont je vis,_

_Qu'il paraît commun sous la plume !_

_C'est pourtant l'amour –dont tu ris !-_

_Qui m'érige en amant posthume._

- Mais c'est très bien, William ! Très émouvant !, s'exclama sa mère en joignant les mains.

Spike se retournait et marmonnait dans son demi-sommeil, se réveillant de plus en plus sans s'en rendre compte.

- Mais non, c'est pas très bien… La rime « sacrées – années » est pauvre. Je n'aurais pas dû utiliser « écumer », à l'époque ça faisait trop penser aux pirates… et puis tant de références au feu, ça ne va pas avec le dernier vers qui parle de la mort… C'est froid, un mort… L'antiphrase est faite exprès, mais j'exagère un peu. D'ailleurs, j'aurais dû parler d'elle un peu plus, en l'intégrant à l'image du feu… Ca va bien avec ses cheveux. _Eclair qui déchire la brume _aurait été mieux… Et puis non, c'est bien trop banal… (à ce moment il sortit complètement du sommeil). Attends ! Cecily avait les cheveux bruns.

Alex émit un grognement et ramena à lui la couverture qui pendait vers le sol. Le vampire se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop fort, et continua en baissant la voix.

- Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça alors ? Cela fait 130 ans que je n'ai aimé que des femmes brunes… Oh, et puis c'était sûrement à cause du contraste… Rouge-noir… ouais, c'est des couleurs vampiresques, ça.

Mais il eut un pincement au cœur en se rendant compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se tromper lui-même. Il fut submergé par une vague d'émotions étranges : de la tristesse, un étrange déchirement, et quelque chose qui était sans doute de l'amour. Une chevelure rousse lui apparut, comme dans un éclair. Il eut peur d'y mettre un visage. Mais il savait, au fond. Il aimait à nouveau, douloureusement. Sinon, pourquoi cette scène précisément lui serait-elle revenue en tête ? Pourquoi aurait-il changé des vers, alors que depuis plus d'un siècle il n'avait plus pensé à cette… idiote, stupide, naïve poésie ? On voyait bien comment ça avait marché, à quel point cela aidait les autres à le comprendre…

Spike fixait ses ongles noirs lorsqu'une lueur bleue claire apparut par la fenêtre entrouverte. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de globe de lumière, flottant devant lui. Il était accompagné d'une odeur particulière. Une odeur de femme, il aurait pu en jurer ; mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Alex n'en fut pas troublé, et continua à dormir. La sphère de magie, scintillant d'un éclat de plus en plus faible, s'arrêta à environ un mètre du vampire. Elle se volatilisa alors, et avec elle l'odeur disparut. Spike haussa les sourcils. Il avait vu bien plus impressionnant récemment. Un bâillement lui échappa. Tant mieux ! Le sommeil venait enfin effacer pour quelques heures toutes ses interrogations.

Il s'endormit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et les yeux fixés sur un canapé que l'on devinait à peine, dans la salle. Un canapé d'un vert… d'un vert ! qu'on ne se lassait pas de regarder. Ses yeux, qui se fermaient progressivement, étaient restés fixés dessus une dizaine de minutes. Dans l'obscurité, l'image du sofa échappait à une vision qui se concentrait de moins en moins, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une couleur qu'il emporta vaguement dans son sommeil.

* * *

Giles marchait énergiquement sur le trottoir. Par-dessus son éternelle veste en tweed, il avait revêtu un épais blouson. Il faisait très froid, après tout. Dans sa poche, sa main tournait et retournait nerveusement la croix qu'il avait emportée, mesure élémentaire de sécurité. Il n'avait pas pris l'arbalète, beaucoup trop voyante. Il consulta à nouveau la carte de visite qui lui indiquait sa destination. Il n'était plus loin maintenant. Autour de lui, les rues étaient vides. A chacun de ses pas, l'Observateur sentait poindre une sorte d'excitation, en même temps qu'une sourde colère. Ainsi, Ethan, malgré ses nombreux avertissements, avait osé revenir. Ethan, qui l'avait entraîné dans une mauvaise voie lorsqu'il était jeune, et qui maintenant mettait régulièrement en danger la vie qu'il avait reconstruite, ainsi que les vies de sa Tueuse et des personnes qu'il aimait. Que pouvait-il bien préparer cette fois ? Quoi que ce soit, Giles ne le permettrait pas.

Il arriva devant la boutique de magie que tenait sa vieille connaissance. L'endroit était quelque peu à l'écart. Il s'agissait d'un magasin sombre, mais assez spacieux et dont l'extérieur était assez attirant, il fallait le reconnaître. Apparemment, il venait de fermer. Rupert frappa énergiquement à la porte. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix grave qui lui répondait, une voix qu'il n'entendait que dans les circonstances désagréables, lorsqu'il était question de magie louche, voire carrément noire.

- Nous sommes fermés, revenez demain.

- Je ne suis pas un client, c'est pour une visite…

Ethan avait-il, de son côté, reconnu la voix qui s'adressait à lui ? C'était probable.

- C'est toi, Ripper ?

Rectification : c'était certain. Giles entendit le bruit d'un verrou qui jouait et la porte s'ouvrit. Le sorcier se tenait devant lui, vêtu d'une chemise d'un rouge écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ma bonne vieille boutique ? Ca fait un bail, hein ?

- Cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'ai dit de quitter Sunnydale et de ne plus jamais te montrer… Je vais finir par croire que tu ne m'écoutes pas, Ethan.

Il serra le poing droit, avança d'un air menaçant et, de la main gauche, souleva son interlocuteur.

- Je vois ce que c'est. Les arguments frappants manquent.

- Oh non, Ripper (petit rire nerveux). Moi, je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais plus te servir de ta tête, seulement de tes poings. Après tout, tu me sors le même refrain à chaque fois. Pourrais-je plutôt savoir pourquoi tu viens me voir en pleine nuit ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu mijotes quelque chose.

- Non ! Enfin, oui, je dois le reconnaître, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps…

- Explique-toi. Et vite.

- Je comptais vous désolidariser à tous les deux côtés du corps, ça aurait été original- et plutôt drôle, il n'y a vraiment que moi pour trouver ce genre de trucs.

-Erm… Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Et puis paf ! Balberith arrive et tout capote à cause de son aura qui détraque le matériel.

- Balberith… Le Prince Gris ? Tu es sûr que c'est lui ?

- Et comment ! Depuis que je suis devenu un enfant du Chaos -enfin, dans l'âme je l'ai toujours été…- , c'est plutôt facile pour moi d'identifier ce genre de trucs.

- Erm… Ca risque d'être dur de lutter contre lui.

- Mais il n'est pas question de lutter, enfin pas pour moi.

Giles plaqua Ethan contre le mur et lui serra la gorge un peu plus fort. Ses yeux se plissèrent, se firent menaçants.

- Ca, ça reste à voir. En attendant : premièrement tu sais des choses, deuxièmement tu voulais nous jouer un sale tour. Conclusion : je t'emmène pour garder un œil sur toi.

- Non, Ripper, je ne crois pas vraiment que ça va…ouch ! Hé, laisse-moi… (aïe) au moins finir ma phrase… Bon, tu as gagné. Tu me guides.

- Pas d'entourloupes, marche devant.

- Hm.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la boutique (Ethan, sortant un stylo de sa poche, inscrivit sur l'affiche des horaires d'ouverture les mots «_ La boutique doit fermer pour une durée indéterminée, mais pas trop longue, espère votre aimable propriétaire. Remettez à plus tard vos plans pour d'ensorcelantes d'aventures._ »). Giles y jeta un œil et ses traits prirent une expression d'abattement incrédule.

- « Ensorcelantes aventures ? » Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?

- Oh, tu sais ce que c'est, c'est commercial… 'Faut bien vivre…

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans anicroche, mais dans un silence de mort. C'était peu de dire que la tension était palpable : elle était oppressante. Sans un mot, l'ancien bibliothécaire ouvrit la porte de son logement et entra en compagnie d'Ethan. Maintenant, il fallait simplement qu'il le surveille, qu'il n'accepte aucune nourriture ni boisson de lui… (qu'il l'attache ?) Il se promit de demander le lendemain à Alex la corde qu'il utilisait pour Spike.

**N.B. **Voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire. Je finis à l'instant le PDV de Giles, quasiment fini depuis début janvier- et posté le 18 février. La raison en est ma vie personnelle, et une grosse flemme. Le problème, c'est celui-ci : je ne sais pas si ça a posé problème à quelqu'un. Je n'ai aucune intention d'abandonner la fic, mais tout est une question de temps. Si quelqu'un me lit et a envie -une petite envie, si faible soit-elle- et un intérêt à mon histoire, je lui demande un service : laisser une review pour m'en avertir. Parce que je sais que s'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une personne qui me lit, je promets de bosser plus vite pour les autres chapitres. Sinon, ils mettront... ben, longtemps, mais je saurai que ça ne gêne personne d'assez intéressé pour s'être manifesté. Merci d'avoir lu ! =)


End file.
